infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Linksys WRT54G v5.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / WRT54G v5.0 __TOC__ NOTE: Requires Micro, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: Requires K2.4, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Works well as a client, client bridge. Not enough memory to be a main router or a repeater. In my opinion. Specs Platform Serial Num. = CDFB FCC ID = Q87-WRT54GV5 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM5352EKPB (BCM5352 chip rev 0 SoC) MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 200MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = MX B052720 29LV160CTTC-90 2M349600 (MX29LV160CT) Flash Size = 2MB Max Firmware Size = normal cfe (256k) : 1769472 bytes compressed cfe (128k): 1900544 bytes RAM Size = 8MB RAM Chip = hynix 527U HY57V641620ET-H nvram Size = 32k Switch = Broadcom BCM5352EKPB (BCM5352E chip rev 0 SoC) Port-based vlan = Yes 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u boot_wait = ? bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/.5A Color of LEDs = ? Size = 7.32" x 1.89" x 6.06" USB = No Serial Port = 2 JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = Yes/3.02 Supported by dd-wrt as of = ? dd-wrt K2.4 Support = Yes dd-wrt K2.6 Support = No Special Features = ? Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM2050KML WLAN DSP processor = Broadcom BCM5352EKPB (BCM5352 chip rev 0 SoC) Antenna Connector Type = RP-TNC Removable Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = 9 Radio Capabilities = ap sta wet led wme 802.11d 802.11h rm cqa mbss4 afterburner acktiming Links of Interest * Version 5 And 6 Router Information *WRT54G V5 Flash Memory Upgrade Success! Flashing Upgrading Reverting To get back to VxWorks (default firmware) you need special instructions. http://www.bitsum.com/openwiking/owbase/ow.asp?WRT54G5%5FCFE#h13 http://www.scorpiontek.org/portal/content/view/31/36/ JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts nTRST 1o o2 GND TDI 3o o4 GND TDO 5o o6 GND TMS 7o o8 GND TCK 9o o10 GND nSRST 11o o12 N/C Using Universal JTAG Adapter white 1o o2 black red 3o o4 GND blue 5o o6 GND green 7o o8 GND yelow 9o o10 GND orange 11o o12 N/C JTAG Recovery * /noemw /nocwd switches required #Backup CFE x2 (Compare the files, they must match exactly or there is something wrong with your JTAG setup) #Erase Wholeflash x2 #Flash CFE #Unplug Power #Unplug JTAG Cable TFTP: #Set Rig ip static 192.168.1.10 #Plug network cable from rig to port 1 #Get TFTP ready, server ip - 192.168.1.1, Password - blank, file - dd-wrt.v24_micro_generic.bin #Plug in power #As soon as windows says "connected" hit upgrade. May have to use a network hub to make sure windows is always connected. #Hard Reset 30\30\30 Serial Serial Pinouts VCC 1 o o 2 VCC TX1 3 o o 4 TX0 RX1 5 o o 6 RX0 N/C 7 o o 8 N/C GND 9 o o 10 GND Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery Modified Redhawk0 instructions # Connect Serial cable # Start one of the programs from above # Get TFTP ready with file selected # Use dd-wrt.v24_micro_generic.bin # Connect power to the router # start a rapid fire Cntl-C as you plug the router to power # type "nvram erase" w/o quotes, hit enter # type "flash -noheader : flash1.trx" w/o quotes, this starts the tftp daemon, hit enter # but have tftp.exe ready # Click go or start on TFTP # give it 5 minutes after it finishes # then power cycle....hard reset...then config # when it stops spitting out txt in the serial consol....hit the enter key...you should get a login prompt...at that point, power cycle it, Hard reset or 30/30/30...then config # you'll see it boot up vlan Info * VLAN Support Confirmed the WRT54G v5.0 supports port-based vlans via the GUI. Confirmed the WRT54G v5.0 supports port-based vlans via nvram with micro-plus-SSH. WRT54G v5.0's ports are mapped like this: 1 2 3 4 | case labels 3 2 1 0 | nvram port numbers Defaults root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.ports vlan1ports=4 5 vlan0ports=3 2 1 0 5* size: 19130 bytes (13638 left) root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep port.vlans port5vlans=0 1 16 port4vlans=0 port3vlans=0 port2vlans=0 port1vlans=0 port0vlans=1 size: 19130 bytes (13638 left) root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.hwname vlan1hwname=et0 vlan0hwname=et0 size: 19130 bytes (13638 left) root@DD-WRT:~# lsmod Module Size Used by ip_nat_pptp 2192 0 (unused) ip_conntrack_pptp 2524 1 ip_nat_proto_gre 1552 0 (unused) ip_conntrack_proto_gre 2312 0 ip_conntrack_pptp switch-robo 5036 0 (unused) switch-core 5984 0 switch-robo root@DD-WRT:~# ls /proc/switch eth0 root@DD-WRT:~# cat /proc/switch/eth0/vlan/0/ports 0 1 2 3 5t* root@DD-WRT:~# cat /proc/switch/eth0/vlan/1/ports 4 5t root@DD-WRT:~# cat /proc/switch/eth0/vlan/2/ports I root@DD-WRT:~# Commands root@DD-WRT:~# nvram set vlan1ports="3 4 5" root@DD-WRT:~# nvram set vlan0ports="2 1 0 5*" root@DD-WRT:~# nvram commit root@DD-WRT:~# reboot nvram root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.ports vlan0ports=2 1 0 5* size: 19350 bytes (13418 left) vlan1ports=3 4 5 root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep port.vlans port5vlans=0 1 16 port3vlans=0 port1vlans=0 size: 19350 bytes (13418 left) port4vlans=0 port2vlans=0 port0vlans=1 root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.hwname vlan1hwname=et0 size: 19350 bytes (13418 left) vlan0hwname=et0 root@DD-WRT:~# GUI root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.ports vlan1ports=4 5 vlan0ports=3 2 1 0 5* size: 17380 bytes (15388 left) root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep port.vlans port5vlans=0 1 16 port4vlans=1 18 19 port3vlans=0 18 19 port2vlans=0 18 19 port1vlans=0 18 19 port0vlans=1 18 19 size: 17380 bytes (15388 left) root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.hwname vlan1hwname=et0 vlan0hwname=et0 size: 17380 bytes (15388 left) root@DD-WRT:~# Pictures FCC Pictures Notes Also see this page: Version 5 And 6 Router Information There is good information at the scorpiontek site: http://www.scorpiontek.org/portal/content/view/27/36 A CFE compressor is available for the Gv5.0,5.1, and 6.0. It enables micro_plus to be put on the router. Click here. Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys